The New Adventures of Mario Hood: Bowser's Revenge
by Hopefaith2
Summary: A year has past since the first adventure. When Bowser return for revenge, Mario Hood, Felicity and the Merry Men must stop him at any cost. But he's allied himself with a dark powerful sorceress, will they succeed? Or will Bowser finally win?
1. A Dire Call For Help

**_Hey everyone! Hope here. So, this little baby came into mind with a little "what if?" situation. I thought this would be a good idea, but I'm not to sure about this. So, as usual, leave your reviews whether I should continue this or just give it up. So, read and review, and I hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter 1: A Dire Call For Help**

Mushroom Kingdom,13th Century

Dark Land

In the land with the dark sky known as Dark Land, a giant Koopa is sitting on his throne, with his head leaning on his left hand. He is patiently, but actually impatiently waiting for the latest news from his minions so he can put his plan into action.

A year ago, he was about to marry the woman he was absolutely infatuated with. A year ago, he was about to have his mortal enemy executed as he watched the woman he loved (and who loved him back) be married to him. He knew she didn't love him, but he figured that she would learn to love him, and in time, love him the same way he loved her.

He was so close to having all his wildest dreams come true. But, as quickly as he was close to achieving all his dreams, he lost it all just as quick. First, Mario Hood was never captured by him. It was that infernal brat named Felicity disguised as him. Then, Mario Hood was actually the executioner. Thirdly, the chancellor was actually one of his blasted Merry Men, so their vows were null and void. And to add insult to injury, he was defeated by the woman he loved with a frying pan. A frying pan of all things! He was forcibly sent back to Dark Land defeated and humiliated. But, he vowed he would rise again, claim back what was rightfully his, and get revenge on all who did him wrong.

And oh how he had planned his revenge. A plan that no one, not even the great Mario Hood himself, would even see coming.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom Castle<span>

"Kamek, are you sure Lord Bowser is planning something against us?" King Toadstool asked his loyal adviser. He is wearing his usual clothing, consisting of a purple and yellow robe, with a black and yellow mushroom cap, with a gold crown on top of his mushroom cap. On his face was a black mustache and beard.

"I am very sure sire. He is conspiring with a dark sorceress, who's identity is unknown to us at the moment. But according to the rumors, she is more powerful than any sorcerer or sorceress in all of the Mushroom Kingdom. Not even I am powerful enough to defeat her." Kamek says to King Toadstool calmly but bluntly. He is wearing the same attire from the last year as well, consisting of a pair of round spectacles and a set of blue robes, complete with a blue wizard's hat. Both the brim of his hat and the edges of his sleeves are white. He is always seen with his scepter, a golden stick with a red jewel at the end.

"Shall we tell Lord Mario, Lady Peach, and the Merry Men about this upcoming threat, your Majesty?"

"Inform the Merry Men, but not Lord Mario and Lady Peach. They already have enough to deal with at the moment, and telling them this would not be good for them, especially for my dear niece."

"Are you not elated, your Majesty? You should be very proud of your niece, and nephew in-law."

"Aye, I am. If the time was still peaceful, I would be beaming for joy and preparing for everything, but I cannot knowing Sir Bowser will be back for revenge against them. And with a powerful sorceress that no one is unable to identify or defeat."

"I wouldn't say that sire. Do you forget of the one who helped Lord Mario, and his men reclaim your throne, and rightful title as king?" King Toadstool's head immediately lifts up from it's original position, and his eyes widen in realization that Kamek is right.

"You are absolutely right Kamek. I indeed almost forgot about her! We can count on her to help us once more. You are a genius."

"Thank you, my liege."

"Don't thank me for your superior intellect. Please, go to her time, explain our dire situation, and bring her here as fast as you can."

"Consider it done, your majesty." Kamek says as he bows, and starts to turn and walk away to fulfill his command.

"And Kamek? Don't cause her to fall unconscious to bring her here like the last time." King Toadstool says sincerely, causing him and the sorcerer to chuckle.

"Yes, my liege." Kamek says as he walks out of the throne room. As soon as he is gone from sight, King Toadstool takes a big sigh of relief.

"I do hope that she can help us once more. Please, help us again, Felicity. The young, but powerful Mistress of Magic."

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom, Present Day<span>

Peach's Castle Gardens

It's been a year since Felicity traveled through time, and helped Mario Hood and the Merry Men save the Mushroom Kingdom. The caramel skinned princess is now fourteen years old and has grown more into a lovely young woman. Her hair has grown longer than her original length, and she is wearing dresses more willingly. At the moment, the young princess is reading a book as usual in her special spot at Peach's garden. She's finally reading the book Toadsworth gave to her on her thirteenth birthday out of pure boredom. She can't help but giggle at the things written in the book.

"A princess must always wait on the sidelines while her knight defeats the evil villain. She must not get her dainty, delicate attire dirty due to involvement of trying to help the knight. Ha! Yeah right. I can't believe people actually obey this garbage. Like you'll ever see me on the sidelines acting all helpless and weak like that. Ha!" Felicity says to herself as she rolls her brown eyes, and laughs at the sentences.

"Hey Felic! You out here?"

"Yeah Mar! What's up?"

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Sure thing!" Felicity says as closes the book, gets up from her spot in the garden, and she walks into the castle. She's wearing a simple lavender sundress, with a pair of lavender sandals. Her light brown hair is curly and out as her hair passes her shoulders by a few inches. She finally enters into the castle, and walks into the throne room, which is ridiculously long, and big for just a chair only being there. As she walks down the long red rug, she sees Mario, her adopted mother, Peach, and to her surprise Kamek.

"Hey guys. Wanna tell me what's Kamek doing here? I thought he was evil, and stuff?"

"Sweetheart, you remember when you were in a coma for two weeks ago, and when you woke up, you told us how you went back to the 13th Century?"

"Yeah mom. What about it?" Kamek approaches Felicity, and bows to her as he stops a few feet from her.

"It's good to see you well, Mistress of Magic. You have grown into a lovely young woman from our last encounter a year ago." Felicity's eyes widen as she realizes that it's the Kamek from the 13th Century.

"Oh! Hey Kamek from the past! You look good too! And I thought I told you to call me Felicity, and that you didn't have to bow to me. Bowing is so old school. So, what brings you here all of a sudden?"

"We are in need of your assistance once more, Felicity. Sir Bowser has allied himself with a sorceress who has powerful dark magic in her domain. We've discovered that he is planning revenge against the kingdom, and conspiring to retrieve what he believes it's his."

"But, they're married. He can't do anything to them unless..." Felicity stops as her eyes widen in realization.

"Exactly, and I believe that's part of his plan. According to our sources, he will destroy not only him, but the Merry Men, and his majesty as well. And some say that he will come after you using the dark sorceress' magic." Peach and Mario gasp as they look toward her for her reaction. Surprisingly, Felicity shows no reaction, and remains quiet. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and looks at Kamek.

"Well, I know three things. One, he will not separate them after waiting all this time to be finally together. Two, he will not hurt my friends, or any innocent people. And three, I know for a fact that I'm not gonna sit here and run away like I'm in a wild duck chase with him. If he wants to accomplish his plan so badly, then he's not only going to have to get through Mar, and his Merry Men, but the Mistress of Magic as well. None of us are going down without a fight." Felicity says sternly with much determination in her voice. Kamek smiles at her determination.

"I am pleased to hear that you have decided to assist us once more."

"Of course I'm going to help. I would never leave my friends high and dry like that. Sides, I'm still a Merry Girl, and we always look after our fellow Men."

"Are you sure about going alone, kiddo? Even though it's Bowser, it's not the same Bowser you know. That Bowser can be the total opposite of the Bowser we know. He can extremely cruel, and malicious for all you know."

"Yeah, Mar. I'm the Mistress of Magic, and a Merry Girl. It's my obligation to help them out anyway I can. Sides, if I don't, then the whole future can be changed so drastically. And I won't be alone because I'll be with the same people I was with the last time."

"I can assure you Mario that Felicity will be in capable hands. They will make sure that nothing dangerous to happen to her. They're a very great group of individuals."

"May I get some stuff from my room? I want to be prepared this time for anything that gets thrown our way."

"Of course you may, but hurry back. Time is of the essence." Felicity nods as she runs to her bedroom.

"So, what exactly will my daughter face when she goes back to the 13th Century?"

"Your daughter will have to defeat a very powerful sorceress who is capable of casting dark magic spells. She is more powerful that I, or any other magic user in our kingdom. That's all we know about her so far, but we will not stop until we find all that we can about her."

"I hope she can help you with this whole situation."

"Of course she can Peach! This is Felicity we're talking about here. She'll go to infinity and beyond to help them."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"I assure you princess that Felicity is a very responsible young woman. She knows her limitations, and she'll find ways around them to help us."

"I just hope you both are right. I just want her to come back safe and sound. She's my brother's daughter, and my daughter as well. She's the only family I have left. Please, don't let anything happen bad to her."

"I can assure you that she will be completely safe and sound throughout the whole situation. Your daughter is in very good hands." Peach smiles at Kamek, as a sign of thank you. Felicity comes back into the room with her lilac colored backpack slung over her right shoulder.

"Okay! I'm ready to go now!" Felicity says cheerfully to Kamek. He nods and points his wand to the wall. The wall then turns into a portal to the 13th Century. Felicity turns to her mother, and hugs her tightly.

"I want you to give them all you got, while still being careful. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"I promise I'll give it my all while staying alive." Felicity says as they let go, and Peach kisses her forehead. She turns to Mario, and he puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Do I have to tell how you are strong enough to take whatever lies ahead of you?"

"Heck no, but it would be nice to hear it from you." Mario chuckles at her comment.

"You are strong enough to take whatever lies ahead of you. Don't ever forget that. Promise me you won't."

"I promise I won't."

"And think carefully before you decided to do things. You are a little impulsive, and that could lead to your downfall."

"I understand, Mar."

"And be careful. You're not invincible, and you can get hurt as easily as I can. And don't hesitate to ask for help. It doesn't hurt to get help from someone whatever it is."

"Okay Mar! I get it. I can take on whatever comes my way, think before I act, I'm not Superman, and don't be afraid to ask for help. I got it."

"Good. Now you be a good girl when you're there. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Trouble? Me? Whatever gave you that idea?" Felicity and Mario chuckle at her question. They hug, and Mario kisses her forehead. As they let go, Felicity winks at him. She walks toward Kamek, and the portal.

"Are you ready, Felicity?"

"You bet your spellbinding butt I am. The Merry Girl is back, and she's coming back with a bang." Felicity says with confidence. She turns around, and takes one last look at Peach and Mario. They wave goodbye to her (Peach is starting to tear up). Felicity smiles and waves goodbye. She and Kamek walk into the portal. The portal disappears almost immediately after they walk into it. Mario and Peach stare at the wall for a few more minutes while they silently think to themselves.

_Good luck kiddo. Give them all you got._

_Please be safe and sound, Felicity. My strong, and brave daughter._

_**And that's chapter 1! As usual, leave your reviews and your opinions. Until next time!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**  
><em>


	2. The Mistress' Return to the Past

_**And here it is guys! Chapter 2 of this sequel. I apologize if this isn't very good. I'm trying to balance time out for fanfiction and school work. So, I'm really trying my best to work on both works. After this, I'll be working on Chapter 9 on "Rise", and then the last chapter of "Love and War". It's great only having to work on two stories (technically three, but who's counting? lol). Anyways, I don't own anything except my OC. Everything is owned by Nintendo, and everyone. So, read and review, and enjoy!**_

Mushroom Kingdom: 13th Century

Mushroom Kingdom Castle: Dungeon

The portal was opened in a damp, dungeon like area. Felicity walks through the portal, then Kamek comes close after her. She looks around her surroundings, and realizes that she's in the dungeon. She rubs her arms to get warm, and she looks toward Kamek.

"Whoa. It's freezing in here. I should have changed my clothes before I left if I knew we were gonna wind up in the dungeon."

"My apologies, Felicity. His majesty, the king wanted you to arrive incognito for you safety against Sir Bowser, and his forces."

"I get it. He wanted me to come here on the down low, so none of Bowser's minions would see me first."

"Precisely. Do not worry. The dining hall is not far from here. We shall see him there in a very short amount of time."

"Wait. Why in the dining hall? Shouldn't we meet him in the throne room?"

"It's eight in the afternoon. That is the time when the Court eats their meal for the evening."

"But how can that be? It was only a little after 2 when we left. So, we went back around 800 years, and yet we're ahead around six hours. Man, time traveling is confusing."

"You have no idea how confusing it can get. Come along now. The King is expecting you to arrive in the dining hall." Kamek says as he leads the way into the dining hall, with Felicity closely following him, since the dungeon is starting to creep her out.

Mushroom Kingdom Castle: Halls

A few minutes later, Kamek opens the door from the dungeon that leads into the hallway. He leaves the door open for Felicity, who goes through it with caution.

"Now, we are in the castle halls. The dining hall is not too far from where we're standing. It is right around the corner, then down the hall." Felicity nods, and starts to walk around the corner, but Kamek stops her.

"Before you can enter, I advise you to change into something more appropriate."

"And what's wrong with my clothes?" Felicity asks skeptically as she puts her hand on her hip.

"Do you remember when you arrived the first time?"

"I could never forget that dress, and how much I hated it. I hated those dresses as much as I hate broccoli. Don't get me wrong, I really do love my mom, and I'm very very grateful for the dresses she bought me. It's just that it's something she would wear, and not me. I'll wear the dresses to make her happy, but I'll never love them as much as she does. I was so glad when they were all destroyed."

"Destroyed? How?"

"So, you know that Bowser invaded while I was here last year, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, he was really really pissed off that Mar whooped his butt again because I was in that coma. He thought he had the upper hand when Mar, Lou, and Daisy came to face him head on cause they didn't have any magical help from me. Of course, Mar whooped his butt all the same. So, to give Mar a run for his coins, and to kidnap my mom yet again, he had this "awesome" idea to threaten them with his fire breath. And when I mean awesome, I mean it was so stupid that it was basically set up to fail. Unfortunately, he forgot that wood was quite flammable, as well as most objects in the castle, so his fire breath caused half of the castle to catch on fire, including my bedroom. Bowser, realizing his mistake, retreated to make up a new battle plan, or something like that. That or he didn't want to see my mom cry and get really pissed at him."

"Was anyone injured?"

"No. Thank goodness. Everyone got out before the fire could hurt anyone thanks to Mar's quick thinking. The fire just caused damage on the left side of the castle, my room included. It wasn't in much of a bad shape, to be honest. The only thing the fire completely destroyed was my closet, and that's where I put the dresses mom bought me, so they wouldn't get so messed up. Kinda funny, huh?"

"So, how did the princess react to the dresses?"

"Well, she was really sad that all my dresses were destroyed because of Bowser. I told her not to worry about it cause they're just dresses. I was just glad that she, and everyone came out safe and sound. Sides, I was secretly grateful for Bowser for destroying them, but don't tell him I said that."

"I understand. Did the princess ever buy more dresses to replace the ones that were lost in the fire?"

"Not yet. I asked her if I could have a say in which dresses I choose because I wanted to be comfortable in what I wear, and she agreed since she felt it was time for me to choose my dresses, as long as we agree on them. Wait a minute. Please don't tell me that I have to wear one of those ugly, frilly dresses again." Felicity groans in annoyance and hatred of the gowns.

"Of course not. I'm quite sure that the king has already made some dresses to fit with your personality and style. His own niece doesn't wear those dresses you strongly dislike." Kamek says to assure her, causing her to sigh in relief.

"Thank you. So where's my room, anyway?"

"I shall lead you there. It's quite easy to get lost in these halls."

"No kidding. This place is like a giant maze."

"I'm very glad you brought that up. The purpose was to look like a giant maze, so enemies would have a hard time finding their way to the King or Lady Peach's quarters."

"Ahhhh. That's a smart idea."

"Now, if you would follow me." Kamek says as he walks the opposite direction of the dining hall, with Felicity close behind while she admires the scenery in the castle. The duo goes up a very long set of stairs to the next floor.

Mushroom Kingdom Castle: Guest Room

They walk down 2/3 of the hallway, and stop at a dark brown door. He takes the key, and unlocks the door. He opens the door, and lets Felicity in. The room is built by gray bricks with two windows on each side of the room. In the middle of the room is a queen sized bed with lavender colored sheets, comforters, and pillow cases. On the right side of the bed is a dark brown closet with two handles on each door. There are candles on each part of the wall, and one on the table that is next to the bed, along with a few paintings.

"Wow. What a lovely room."

"The King wanted you to be very comfortable during your stay. Since no one truly knows how long it could be until Bowser, and this sorceress is defeated for good." Felicity nods as she walks toward the bed, and puts her backpack on it.

"And before I forget, here is the key to your room. Always carry it with you, and lock your door at night as well. Just to be careful."

"I will. Thanks." Kamek hands her the key to her room. Felicity takes the key and puts it in her pocket. She walks toward the closet, and opens both of the doors. In the closet, there are dresses are different colors. She takes out a dark blue dress that is very simple with short sleeves, a neckline that isn't too low, or too high, and is slightly poofy.

"The King knows me real well. I have got to tell him thanks for these. I love them."

"Will you be wearing that at dinner?"

"Yup. I have to impress not only the king, but the court too." Kamek nods at the teen.

"Then I will leave you to change for dinner." Kamek bows as he leaves.

"Thanks Kamek. For everything." Kamek nods in acknowledgement. Felicity takes the dress and puts it against her body as she walks to the mirror and look at it on her. She smiles widely at the dress.

Mushroom Kingdom Castle: Dining Hall

In the large room filled with tables that are near the wall. The farthest table from the door is where the king, and member of the royal family sit. The tables on each side is where the members of the court sit. In the table lies many familiar faces, like Little Luigi, who is known as Sir Luigi, Lady Daisy, Koops, Kooper, Koopie Koo, and many more. At the royal table, sits the King himself, King Toadstool, Maid Peach, and her husband, Mario Hood. Suddenly, the trumpeters blow on their trumpets to announce the arrival of someone very important.

"Presenting the royal wizard, Lord Kamek!" A Toad screams as the doors are opened to reveal Kamek as he walks into the middle of the dining hall. He bows toward the royal table.

"Kamek, my wise wizard. What brings you here? Have you come to join us dine?"

"No, your majesty. I have came here to present to you, and the court a very special person."

"Have you? And is this person the person I requested for?"

"Yes, she is. She is arrived conscious and somewhat aware of the situation."

"Uncle? Who is this special woman Kamek is talking about?" Maid Peach asks curiously to her uncle. He smiles at her and puts his hand over hers.

"Don't worry sweetheart. She is someone we all know very well. Bring her in, Kamek."

"As you wish, your majesty." Kamek says as he snaps his fingers to the Toads. The same Toads blow on their trumpets, announcing the arrival of another very important person.

"Presenting the Mistress of Magic, Lady Felicity!" The same Toad screams before as the doors open yet again. There are whispers and gasps throughout the tables, as well a couple of looks of shock. The doors open to reveal Felicity wearing the dark blue dress. Her hair is in a simple bun, with a bang on the right side of her head. She is wearing the bracelet Mario has gave her on her birthday. She calmly, yet confidently walks into the dining hall, while giving a few glances and winks to her friends. She stops a few feet away the royal table, smiling very widely as she sees Maid Peach, Mario Hood, and King Toadstool again. She goes into a deep curtsy.

"Your majesty. I have returned to the Mushroom Kingdom at your request to assist you once again." Felicity says confidently with enthusiasm to the king as she rises from her deep curtsy.

"Welcome back Lady Felicity. Your journey here was a safe one, I hope?" King Toadstool says as he smiles warmly at her.

"Yes, your majesty. Kamek went to infinity and beyond to make sure I arrived here safe and sound. And thank you very much for the room accommodations, and the dresses. I very much enjoy them. I cannot possibly show you all the gratitude I have towards you. "

"Nonsense! You helped save my kingdom, and my niece from utter peril. It is the least I can do to show my gratitude for all you've done, Lady Felicity." Felicity blushes at the statement.

"Felicity is fine with me, your majesty. There's really no need for all the formalities."

"Felicity? Is that really you?" Mario Hood stares at her with his eyes wide, and his mouth wide open. She smirks as she turns to Mario Hood's direction, and puts her hand on her hip.

"Seriously, Mar Hood? It's only been a year since we last saw each other. I couldn't have changed that much since out last encounter. And you haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you." She says as she winks at him. Mario Hood laughs at her, which causes the other members of court, who are unfamiliar with her, to gasp and whisper among each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court. I give to you the young woman who helped Mario Hood, and the the Merry Men reclaim my throne and position as king from the greedy Flavio. I give to you Felicity, the Mistress of Magic!" King Toadstool exclaims as the crowd cheers for her, especially her friends and comrades. Felicity blushes and giggles in embarrassment as she waves shyly.

"You look wonderful, dear. A wonderful young woman." Peach says sweetly toward the teenager, causing her to blush yet again.

"Thank you. And you look absolutely amazing! You're practically glowing!" Felicity says in excitement, causing Maid Peach to blush at the compliment. Mario rubs the back of his awkwardly, hoping she doesn't know the reason for the glow.

"Have you eaten at all, dear?"

"No, but I'll be fine. I'm not very hungry anyway, so it's fine."

"Are you kidding me? You gotta eat something to keep your strength up, Felic!" Lady Daisy screams at the teenager.

"Daisy's right. You should eat something to keep your strength up. The Mistress of Magic can't fight on an empty stomach." Luigi says as he supports the girl he is courting.

"Well, I guess I could eat something to keep my strength up." Felicity says as she shrugs in response. On cue, her stomach makes a loud grumble sound, causing her to blush, and a few people to laugh. Mario Hood gets up from his chair, and walks toward Felicity. He bows to her, and offers his hand.

"Shall I lead you to your seat, Felic." Felicity curtsies in response to Mario Hood's bow.

"Sure. Thanks a lot Mar Hood." Felicity says as she takes his hand. He leads her to the empty seat next to his, and pulls out her chair. Felicity mumbles a "thanks" as she sits down in the chair, and picks up the utensils in front of her. A Toad servant quickly puts a plate in front of. She starts to cut the meat.

"So Felic, how have you been? What's happened to you since the last time we met?"

"Well I'm glad you asked that, cause I got a lot to tell." Felicity says excitedly, and mischievously to him. Though Felicity, or anyone at the tables doesn't see it, but someone is giving the individuals at the royal table, especially Felicity, an interesting look. An interesting look that consists of curiosity and suspicion.

_**And that is the second chapter folks! Yeah, I know it's not that good, but I'm trying here! So, read and review, and until next time!**_

**_~Hopefaith2_**


End file.
